


from lee minhyung

by bernejemi



Series: letters [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Childhood, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Love, M/M, Marriage, birthday gift, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernejemi/pseuds/bernejemi
Summary: “Thank you for being in my life; in my heart”





	from lee minhyung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/gifts).



> happy (late) birthday, love

_ “My love, _

 

_ Today marks an special day, because it’s been 25 years since you’ve been born, and one year since the best day of my life; of our lives. I still can feel your warm tears touching my skin when we kissed in front of your whole family, and mines too — because your charm is so captivating that you managed to convince them to participate of our beautiful moment; managed to make them to love me again. I remember how your face shone when you saw the decorations: innumerable sunflowers, each one with a letter that you’ve sent me during those 3 years. You love sunflowers, but they’ll never be prettier than you, and I know you may doubt of this affirmation. Truth is, you’re the prettiest thing that will ever exist, and that’s a fact, and I could admire your face for the rest of my life without getting bored, because I’ll only get amazed.  _

_ I remember every tiny detail of your smile when you said  _ ‘I do’ _ , how your lips felt against mines; it was prettiest thing ever, and no one can deny such thing; it still is the most perfect kiss, only to match the most perfect moment. I will never forget about this day, because it was the day that I’ve officially became yours; the day that I promised to give you my life just to receive your endless love. _

_ Our marriage, my love, will forever be the second most important thing to me, because the first it’s you; the  _ boy  _ that made me discover what love was when I was still 9 years old; the man that messes up my heart with his laugh and touch; the only man capable of not only love me, but to teach me to love myself too. God forgive me for saying this, but I’ll  _ never  _ love someone as much as I love you, my Donghyuck, and I would rather lose all my friends than losing you, my one and only.  _

_ Thank you for being the Sun of my life, and I promise you, I’ll forever be your Moon as long as you keep shining.  _

  
  


_ From your love, your husband, Lee Minhyung” _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eh i couldn’t correctly format the last line but it isn’t relevant at all


End file.
